Question: Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. $-3.6-1.9t+1.2+5.1t$
Explanation: Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $t$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{-3.6}{-1.9}t+{1.2}+{5.1}t$ $=\left({-1.9}+{5.1}\right)\cdot t-{3.6}+{1.2}$ $=(3.2)\cdot t-2.4$ $=3.2t-2.4$ The simplified expression is $3.2t-2.4$